Bones: Over Seas
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: AN: Based off a storyline I have on myspace from Rping. Temperance had 3 children together with Seeley when they found out he had to go over seas again.


Bones: Over seas

Summary: AN: Based off a storyline I have on myspace from Rping.

Temperance had 3 children together with Seeley when they found out he had to go over seas again.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to FOX and Hart Henson….Accept for the children.

Couples: Booth/Bones

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas and everyone in the family was on edge. They've known about Seeley going over seas for the past few months. But now it was coming down with a impact because after new years Seeley was leaving. There family was just getting back into a normal routine. The twins had just turned one and Jaden was going to be three while Seeley was over seas. Seeley would never forgive himself if anything happened to his family while he was gone.

Now here we are on new years eve and Seeley was leaving tomorrow. Temperance was trying to hold herself together not sure if she would be able to get through all of this alone. She had just found out she was pregnant but she hadn't told Seeley yet. She didn't want to distract him when she had no idea if this pregnancy was going to last. They were told that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant anymore and if she did it wasn't going to be easy. Seeley had put all the kids to sleep that night trying to spend as much time with them as possible. He hated leaving them at such a young age knowing they might not remember him.

Seeley walked out of Jaden and the Nursery rooms heading down to the master bedroom. His bag was resting beside the door and than he looked towards the bed. What he saw broke his heard all over again seeing Temperance curled up on one side. And he knew it wasn't because she was cold. He climbed up onto the bed and spooned her from behind saying "I'm coming home Temp."

He knew she was scared that he wasn't going to come home. He heard her sigh and push back against his chest and said "I still can't help but be scared." Booth kissed the side of her head wrapping his arms around her middle and said "I'll be home before you know it and I will always write you."

He rubbed her back and stomach hoping she would fall asleep. He wanted her to be happy with there last night together. He didn't want her to see him leave knowing it would be hard. They both fell asleep for the rest of the night just holding each other. He was surprised none of the kids woke up that night. Around 6am Booth pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed a quick shower before grabbed his bag. Just as he was heading out of the room he heard "Seel."

He closed his eyes hoping she would've stayed asleep so he didn't have to say goodbye. He turned around seeing her sitting up in bed. He dropped his bag heading back to the side of the bed saying "I love you and the kids never forget that." Temperance just nodded her head pulling him into her arms breathing in his scent before saying "Just come home safe." He nodded his head before pulling away and said "I'll be back."

That was the last time Temperance heard from Seeley in the past 2 and a half months. She was about 4 months along and was showing now. So far everything was going great but Temperance wasn't going to get her hopes up. It was Jaden's birthday and she had family over. The day had started out great with the kids getting along and family as well. But half way through the day Temperance began to have pains in her lower abdomen. She ignored it until about 5 that afternoon when a pain came out of nowhere and she doubled over in pain. She clutched at her stomach and felt some kind of liquid between her legs.

She was in the hallway laying on the floor and that was how Max found her. He ran to her side and said "Temp what's wrong?" She shook her head once again but mumbled "I think I'm having a miscarriage." Max looked down at her hearing this and said "Okay come on we're going to the hospital."

Max picked her up into his arms heading to the front door just as Angela came walking towards them. Angela pulled out her cell and called Mel without asking already knowing what's going on. Max carried her out the front door as the kids came running out of the living room. Jaden saw Temperance being carried out and yelled "MOMMY." The twins had no idea what was going on. Angela lifted the birthday boy up and said "Mommy is going to be okay Jay."

Mel was waiting outside the ER with a wheelchair for them. Over the years Temp and Mel had become great friends with her delivering all the kids. Mel saw the familiar car pull up to the hospital and rushed forward to the car. When she got there and noticed someone else was with Temperance she asked "Where is Seel?" Temperance moaned in pain again before saying "Still in Iraq."

Mel didn't ask anymore questions as she rushed Temperance inside and into a room giving her something for the pain. She curled up on the bed again as Mel said "Temp your miscarrying again but this time around the baby is too big to just pass." Max had snuck back into the room hearing what Mel had said and answered "Well what are you going to go than?" Mel sighed knowing this was going to upset Temperance a lot but it had to be done. She sighed looking down at her friend saying "She's going to have to push the fetus out." Temperance shook her head hearing this but didn't say anything. Mel pulled the blanket up around her legs resting them onto the stalls saying "Alright Temp I need you to push."

Temperance bore down groaning in pain feeling a lot of pressure between her legs. After a few pushes Temperance felt something small leave her body as well as the pain. Mel wrapped the body up and than went about delivering the placenta as well as stopping the bleeding.

Max held Temperance hand trying to keep her calm as Mel finished what she was doing. He didn't really know what to think at this point but all her wanted to do was get Seeley back. He decided that he was going to make a few calls. He knew that Temperance really needed Seeley right now before she closed up on everyone. Temperance curled back up on the bed when she knew Mel was done and closed her eyes.

Max squeezed her hand one last time before walking out of the room seeing Mel carry the small blanket out of the room. He went to the nearest pay phone and called Seeley's boss. If anyone could get Seeley Home it would be Cullen saying they had an important case. After a lengthy conversation with Cullen that both agreed on getting Seeley back by tomorrow afternoon. Max than called the booth residence to update everyone on what was going on. Russ and Amy had agreed to stay an extra day to keep an eye on the kids.

Meanwhile out in Iraq Seeley had just gotten a call from his commander saying he was heading home. He was wondering what they meant but decided not to protest. He packed his bag and took the ticket is commander had given him. He knew he would be home with in a couple of hours.

Back at the Booth house the party had ended a few hours ago and everyone had left. Amy had gotten all the kids to sleep accept for Jaden. He wanted to know why his mother wasn't there. He stayed up sitting on the couch looking out the window wondering when she would be home. Russ sat beside him on the couch just making sure he didn't fall off. After another couple of hours went by a taxi pulled up in front of the house. Russ stood up wondering who could be at the house. But when he saw someone getting out of the taxi had a uniform on he knew who it was.

Jaden began jumping up and down on the couch saying "Daddy Daddy…..ut here is me mommy." Russ stood up with Jaden in his arms to greet Booth at the door and opened it. Seeley came walking up saying "What's he still doing up?" Jaden reached for him and Seeley took him into his arms cuddling him close. Jaden laid his head on Seeley's shoulder saying "Me want Mommy…..She not home." Seeley looked up at Russ wondering what was going on and heard him say "Temp's at the ER."

Seeley looked at Russ like he had 2 heads and said "Why? What Happened?" Russ shook his head hearing this and said "I don't know Booth but you should get there……my father is with her." He nodded his head placing Jaden back in Russ's arms and grabbed his keys. He hopped into his SUV and turned the sirens on rushing in the direction of the hospital.

When he got there Seeley rushed inside heading to the nurses station but than saw Mel down the hall. He ran to her saying " Mel what's going on? Where is Temperance?" Mel looked at him shaking her head and said "Temp miscarried again…..but she had to push the baby out." Seeley stepped back a few feet shaking his head saying "Wait she was pregnant how far along?" Mel knew this was hard for him to take in and said "She was just over 4 months Seel……She found out about the baby after you left."

Seeley looked at Mel through tears and said "She got pregnant before I left and I wasn't here for her." Mel laid her hand on his arm hearing this and said "You're here now that's what counts." Booth moved hearing this hands through his gelled hair and said "What room is she in?" Mel let go of his hand and pointed down the hall saying "She's 3 doors down."

Seeley nodded his head moving slowly down the hall to the door. He looked through the small window seeing Max standing by the window and Temperance curled up on the bed. He opened the door and walked quietly in seeing Max turn towards him. Max walked over to him giving him a hug saying "She's closing up to everyone, Maybe she'll talk to you." Seeley nodded his head stepping away from Max heading to her bedside. He lowered the railing and moved his hand through her damp her.

Temperance had heard the door open and Max talking with someone. But she decided to stay quiet not wanting to talk with anyone. When she heard the railing being lowered and a hand going through her hair she opened her eyes. Temperance looked up into her husbands eyes and said "Seel?" He grabbed her one hand and squeezed it saying "It's okay we're going to be okay." Temperance just nodded her head shifting on the bed making room for him to lay down. He took his shoes and uniform top off before gently taking her into his arms.

She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back gently and said "I'm not going anywhere none of this is your fault." He kissed the top of her head and said "Get some rest so Mel will let you out soon." He didn't know what she had gone through but he wasn't going to let her close up. Especially with 3 young children at home. He heard her calm down and fall asleep in his arms. He sighed closing his eyes and said "The center is going to hold." That was how Max found them a few minutes later when he walked back into the room.


End file.
